Would You Like Marriage With That?
by M-H1996
Summary: Margaret is marrying somebody else, bringing Mordecai down in the dumps. After drinks and drinks of alcohol, he meets a cat named Evelyn. Can things get interesting with the new friend Mordecai X Evelyn
1. Chapter 1

Would you like Marriage with that?

The 23 year old blue jay got out of his bed and got changed. He told himself this is the day he'll win her over. Hopefully she says yes, hopefully.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit, dude. I'll be back in an hour, okay." Mordecai told his friend Rigby. The raccoon just shrugged his shoulders while playing on the game system. The blue went out the door and out of park to the coffee shop. His day off and hopefully a chance with the girl of hi dreams can make this day even better!

X

Coffee Shop

"Hey Margaret." Mordecai said, waving his wing over to Margaret. The red bird smiled at him.

"Hi Mordecai." She said.

Mordecai looked back at her and went through with it. "Uh, Margaret. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Mordecai, what is it?"

"I was thinking if you and I can do something later." Mordecai said.

"I'm sorry Mordecai, but I'm getting married tomorrow. I need to be ready." She said.

"You're getting married?!" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Sorry we didn't have a chance to get to know each other."

Mordecai sighed. "Yeah. Well, bye Margaret. I need to get things at the bar."

X

Bar

"I see your drunk." a cat said, taking a sip out of her drink. Mordecai looked back at her lazily.

"I'm not drunk! Uh, you don't know that. You're not a doctor," Mordecai said, gulping down the rest of his drink, "Are you?" He finished. The cat just chuckled back.

"What's so funny?" Mordecai asked.

"You are too drunk!"

"I'm not drunk, I just had a bad day."

The cat looked back at him quickly. "You did? I had a bad day too. What happened to you?"

"I liked a girl and she married somebody else. I don't care about that bitch." Mordecai retorted.

"That happened to me too! I had a crush on this guy and he married somebody else. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"She's a bitch. A bitch with the letter uh, what was I saying?"

"You were saying your crush was a bitch. Don't you think that's a bit too much?"

"I don't care. She's just a bad person."

"I think you drank a little too much." She took the drink out of his wings and put it on the counter. "I still want my drink."

"Lets go to my place. I don't think you're too good to drive." She took his wing and helped him outside of the bar.

X

"Where am I? Am I being abducted?" Mordecai said, falling to the sofa in the living room of the cat's apartment.

"You did drink too much. How bout you get up and drink some water." The cat tossed him a water bottle. He didn't catch it or even attempt to catch it. It hit him right in the stomach. "Ow! Stupid thing!"

She chuckled again.

"Why are you laughing?" Mordecai sat up. She took a seat next to him. "You're drunk! Its funny how you're acting."

"Well, I think you look amazing. I think you look hot." Mordecai said, chuckling back at her. The blushed a bit. "That's just the drunk side of you."

"No its not. Well, actually, a bit but I think you look awesome!"

"Nice use of words. I don't think you look that bad."

"I think you look amazing. Anyways, I need to go before my boss goes insane."

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?"

"You're right! Screw my boss! I can stay here a bit longer. Is it okay if I stay here over night because I'm kinda drunk."

"Yeah, you can. I'll get a blanket for you from the cabinets."

"Thanks. By the way, what's your name? I'm Mordecai."

"Hi Mordecai, I'm Evelyn Frankfurter." They bird and the cat greeted each other.

"Frankfurter, is that German?"

"Yup, its German. My dad's German."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, pretty awesome."

"Hey, I just want to thank you for letting me stay here for the night. You're really nice."

"Well, I'm not going to let your drunk ass sleep on the street with hobos."

"I wasn't that drunk! I just had a few drinks to drink."

"You called your crush a bitch."

"She's no longer my crush. I'm over her, ever since she married some other loser."

"Its okay. The same thing happen to me a month ago."

"How ironic, huh?" Mordecai looked back at her and she looked back at him. They both got up close and kissed each other. Evelyn licked his cheek and got even closer to him. Both of them dropping to the couch. Mordecai started grabbing her blouse. She helped him take it off. Exposing her body in front of Mordecai.

"Your turn." Evelyn said as she grabbed Mordecai's shirt. He grabbed her waist with his wings and took off her jeans, leaving her red panties and her red bra.

"Wow." Mordecai said, looking at her body in awe.

"Come on, Mordecai. How bout you show me your legs?" Evelyn said, gripping onto his pants. "Wait up. I'll help you." Mordecai got up and the pants came off right away. "You wanna go in the room?"

"Sure." Mordecai said.

X

"Come on! Stupid bra!" Mordecai said, gripping and tugging on the back of the bra. Evelyn giggled. "Uh, Mordecai," Mordecai looked at her, "How to open it is on the front."

"Oh, okay. God this is embarrassing."

"Its alright." She said.

Mordecai finally released the bra, revealing the special package. "You're so pretty." Mordecai said, still staring at her lovingly.

"Come here and show me that you really think I'm pretty." The cat said.

Mordecai went down and kissed her neck. He moved up to her face and kissed her on her lips, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Evelyn got up and cuddled with Mordecai a bit more.

X

Next Morning

Mordecai woke up from the bed with a headache. He looked at a clock at the counter next to him. It read 6:32 am. "What happened last night?"

He felt something on his head. He took it off and looked at it. A red bra and to the right of him were red panties. "What did I get myself into?"

He then realized something else. "Why am I naked?!"

Mordecai took the blanket and covered his body immediately. Evelyn moved her head out of the blanket. "Good morning." She said, smiling at him.

"Uh, good morning." Mordecai said.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?" Evelyn asked.

"No, I'm good. How come I'm naked?" Mordecai said, still keeping his end of the blanket covering his body.

Evelyn laughed.

"Don't you remember anything?"

Mordecai's expression changed to confused. "Uh, no."

"We both got butt naked in bed. It was amazing."

"So you're telling me we, um, well, did it." Mordecai said.

"Exactly." Evelyn said, giving Mordecai a kiss. She got out of bed still in the nude. Mordecai dropped his jaw, seeing her amazing body. "She has an amazing body."

X

Mordecai looked at the time.

"Evelyn I got to go now." He said, picking up his boxers and jeans. She turned a bit tear eyed. "So we're not going to see each other anymore." Evelyn said, looking down disappointingly. Mordecai felt a bit concerned for her. He did like her. "Of course we are, I just need to get to work before my boss goes nuts."

"When do you need to get to work?" Evelyn asked him, putting a bathrobe on. He looked at the time again. "In an hour or maybe two."

A smile came on Evelyn's face. He looked at her questionably.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Well, I was thinking we can do something before you go to work."

"Like what?"

"Enough questions." Evelyn dropped the plate of food and jumped on Mordecai. His face was up against her chest. **(No guy could ask for more!)**

X

"Why are you thirty minutes late?! How come you're sweating?!"

"My new friend Evelyn and I were working out."

"Well, tell your new friend Evelyn that work comes before the gym, got it?!"

"Yeah, I got it."

"If you don't show up next time, might as well not show up at all!"

X

"Where were you last night?!"

Mordecai started to think about Evelyn and him in bed. He stopped thinking of that immediately. "The coffee shop."

'Why would you go there?"

"Maybe because I wanted coffee!"

"Margaret's there."

**Damn! Rigby got him there.**

"At the bar. I got drunk, okay!"

"Alright, dude. I get it!"

"What's up with the bandage on your head? You really got to stop drinking."

"What bandage?"

Rigby pointed at his head.

"It wasn't there when I woke up." Mordecai ripped the bandage off. A small paper fell down to the floor of the room.

"What is it?!"

Mordecai picked the paper up.

_1818-552-7529 _

_ -Call me, birdie_

"Its nothing, Rigby."

X


	2. Chapter 2

Would You Like Marriage With That

Mordecai woke up in the morning. He put on a white shirt and red swim shorts. Once he walked downstairs he was stopped by his boss Benson.

"Where do you think you're going?" The gumball machine said, giving him a glare.

"Just going to go out with my friend. I promised her that we'll see a movie tonight." Mordecai answered. Benson started to laugh, creeping Mordecai out.

"That's the best you can do!" He said as he stopped laughing.

"Excuse me?" The blue asked his boss.

"It is pretty obvious that you have somebody special in your life right about now. You're bad at lying! Do you think I believed you when you said you went to the gym."

"Okay, I have a girlfriend, big deal. I'm going to spend some time with her." Mordecai said, taking his money as he went out the door.

X

Evelyn's Apartment

"Hey sweetheart." Mordecai said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi." Evelyn said.

"So, you want to do something today?" Mordecai asked. Evelyn took his wing and held it with her paw. "Well, I have to go to work in two hours, but I'm free tonight. We can do anything you want." She said with a smile on her face.

"Alright then. Want to go and eat something before you go to work?" Mordecai said, insisting her to come with him.

"Yeah, sure. I really appreciate you being nice to me. Usually people ridicule me just because I'm a bit overweight."

She looked down, upset about it. "Who cares if you're a bit chubby. Those people are idiots, Evelyn. Why do you let people like that let you down? You have somebody that cares for you right here. I think you look amazing." Mordecai said.

She looked up at the bird and hugged him. "Thanks Mordecai. You're a true boy friend."

"It's okay. I just want to say that I love you." Mordecai said, giving Evelyn a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too, Mordecai!" Evelyn said, kissing him on the beak. They soon started kissing right on the same street of Evelyn's apartment. One man walked near them and looked at them in disgust.

"Get a room!"

They ignored him and kept kissing each other. Both of them wanting more. Finally they broke it, gasping for air. "We...should get... something... to eat." Mordecai said, gasping for air.

Evelyn nodded with agreement.

"Want to go anywhere special?" She said, holding his wing in her paws.

"Anywhere you want to go my little gumdrop."

X

Restaurant

"Mordecai, I don't want to spend all your money."

Mordecai let out a laugh at her words. "Evelyn, I saved up $300 to go out with my old crush. Sadly, that never happened, but what's great about it is that I can waste this money on the girl I like."

Evelyn hugged him again, kissing his cheek this time. "You're the best!"

"You're the best too, baby. Lets pick something to eat."

They broke the hug and sat down near the window of the restaurant. Both of them having their food given to them right away. Mordecai choked on his food when he felt something touched his talon. He looked at his girlfriend, seeing that she was smiling back at him. Just a friendly teasing game of footsies. Mordecai hit her feet with his talon.

"You wanna play like that?" She said.

Mordecai smirked. "I guess I do want to play like that."

Both of them touching each others feet/talons. "You're feet are soft against my talons." Mordecai said. He moved his right wing closer to her left paw. He touched it and started rubbing it, making a happy sigh.

Mordecai and Evelyn kissed again. One of the waiters saw this and went insane.

"You two! Stop making this place your bedroom!"

They stopped immediately and turned bright red.

"You guys can get thrown out for that stuff. That's one of the laws in this town now!" The waiter said. Mordecai looked angered by the waiter. "Well, that's a lame law."

"It is?! Then you two can get thrown out!" The waiter said, yelling the last words.

"I heard you before and I don't care what you say! Anybody can make out anywhere they want. If I want to kiss my girlfriend then I can kiss my girlfriend" Mordecai said, getting up from his seat.

"Then you can leave with your disgusting girlfriend."

Mordecai glared back at the waiter. "What did you say about her?!"

"You heard me!"

Mordecai's wing turned into a fist as he punched the waiter in the face.

X

"You didn't have to do that." Evelyn said.

"I'm not letting somebody like that treat you that way. You didn't do anything! I'm sorry for getting us kicked out of there."

"It doesn't really matter." Evelyn said, shrugging her shoulders. "Do you have to go to work right now?"

Evelyn nodded.

"I'm out at seven pm." She said.

"I'll pick you up, Evelyn." Mordecai said, kissing her on the lips.

X

Park House

"Where have you been going, dude?!" Rigby said, steaming with rage.

"I was out with one of my friends from high school, dude."

"No you weren't! You got drunk and banged some chick." Rigby said, still angry at his friend. Mordecai eyes widened. "How do you know?!"

"You always do that! I remember you missed three days in a row of the ninth grade because you were busy banging a chick. You did that when I dropped out when you were in the tenth grade. No wonder you where doing awful the first few weeks."

"Whatever, dude. I'm going to go out with her tonight. I don't want you to say anything. Not a word, got it?!" Mordecai said, looking at Rigby seriously. The raccoon just laughed and walked out of the room.

X

7:00 PM

"Hey." Mordecai said, hugging Evelyn. The cat did the same, resting her head on his chest.

"You want to go somewhere?" Evelyn said.

"I was meaning to tell you this, Evelyn." He said. The blue jay's face looking down to the ground.

"What is it?" She said.

"My boss is getting angry at me sleeping with you than sleeping in the park house. He says I get there late and if it happens again then I'm fired. I was thinking if you can sleep with me tonight." Mordecai said.

"I'm okay with that. Can I get a bag of clothes with me?"

Mordecai nodded yes. She smiled and kissed him again.

"I don't have anything planned for us to go anywhere. I was thinking we can hang out at the park house since I have to be there for the last few hours before I go to sleep."

"I'm alright with it."

X

Park House

"This house is pretty big." Evelyn said, looking around the house.

"Yeah, its pretty big. You can put your stuff upstairs the first door to the right. I'll show you around the house." Mordecai said, pointing upstairs.

She went upstairs with the bag of clothes she had. She opened the door to the room and she placed the bag right next to the bed.

Once she left, Rigby looked up at the bag. He turned red with laughter. Mordecai opened the door to the room and looked at his friend. "What's wrong with you?" Mordecai said.

"Dude! Who's are these?!" Rigby was holding pink panties.

"Give me the panties!" Mordecai said, giving Rigby a glare.

"Dude, these look like they can fit you! How come they're so big?! Are you actually going out with a girl that has this big of an ass?!" Rigby fell to the floor laughing.

"You take that back!"

Rigby got back up laughing. "Does she squash you in bed?!"

"That's not funny." Mordecai said. Rigby looked back at the panties on the floor.

"I bet her ass is bigger than your head!"

"Stop being messed up and shut up!" Mordecai yelled at Rigby, furious at his friend.

"Dude, I need to tell her something." Rigby said, running out the door quickly.

X

Rigby ran up to her with a smile. "I need to tell you something."

She looked back at him. "Uh, okay."

"How much do you eat per plate?"

"I don't know." She said, feeling a bit offended.

"Rigby, shut up!" Mordecai said, coming downstairs. Rigby ignored him. "Do you like fattening food?"

"I'm warning you!" The blue jay said.

Evelyn started to tear. "I don't know."

"Are the panties you buy tight or does your fat ass stretch them out?" Rigby said, smirking. Mordecai punched him in the arm, bringing him to the floor in pain. "That's enough! I'm being serious! Shut up or get out here if you can't keep your big mouth shut!"

She started to cry as she ran outside.

"You're a jerk, dude! Have fun being alone!" Mordecai said, running out after her.

X

"I'm so sorry, Evelyn! I never wanted it to happen like that!" Mordecai said, bringing her closer to him. Evelyn tear eyed face rubbed against his chest. "How come so many people hate me?!"

"No one hates you. Don't talk like that!"

Evelyn started to cry even more. "People always throw jokes at me! I'm fat and ugly." She said, tears running down her face.

"You're not ugly! You're not even fat! You're beautiful, Evelyn!"

She looked back up at Mordecai with her eyes red from the crying. "Stop being nice! I can't face it anymore! Everybody just jokes around. You're going to do the same!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will! The only guy that dated me just did that to joke around! He didn't show his face at the prom. Why are you dating me?! Gonna do the same like the other guy, huh?!"

"I won't! I'm dating you because I think you're pretty! Actually, I don't think you're pretty, I know you're pretty! I'm not going to the same because I love you! You're something special in my life right now, Evelyn. If it weren't for you, I might have been dead due to drunk driving. I wouldn't live with myself if I leave the only person that helped me out when I was down. Evelyn, you are my light in the darkness. I can't move on without you. I need you."

"You're so sweet, Mordecai!" Evelyn kissed him right on the beak. Both of them falling to the grass. Mordecai stopped kissing her and took something out of his pocket. "There's something I have to show you."

Evelyn looked at the object, and brightened up.

"Evelyn, will you marry me?" Mordecai said, holding the case with the gold ring. Evelyn was dying of excitement. She couldn't hold in her laughs.

"Oh my god! Yes, I would love to marry you!" Evelyn said. Mordecai gave her the ring and she put it on.

"Its looks so beautiful! I probably look even better with this ring on. Don't you think so, honey?"

"Evelyn, you look beautiful just the way you look. You should be proud of how you look. It doesn't matter how you look. Nobody can say if you're not beautiful."

The bird and the cat kissed each other again, leaning against a tree in the park.

X

"Can you believe we're getting married?!" Evelyn said, looking at the ring on her paw. Rigby made a disgusted face.

"Gross!" Rigby blurted out.

"At least I have somebody love." She said, hugging Mordecai.

"Whoooooooaaaaaa! Evelyn got you there, Rigby." Mordecai said, teasing the raccoon.

X

"What are you guys doing here?!" Rigby said, looking at Mordecai and Evelyn. The two were both on Mordecai's bed getting ready to go to sleep.

"We're going to sleep, dude." Mordecai answered, giving her a kiss. Rigby winced at those two. "Evelyn, lets get back at Rigby." Mordecai said.

Rigby glared at the two. Mordecai whispered in her ear and she smiled. "What are you guys up to?!"

Mordecai and Evelyn got unchanged in their underwear and started kissing each other. Rigby almost vomited watching the two kiss each other. "Dude, I'm out of here!" Rigby said, running out of the room. The two looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"We have the room to ourselves." Mordecai said. Evelyn smiled at him and opened up her bra.

X

**Michael- And that's done! Hope you like this one. This is for anybody out there that thinks that they are not beautiful enough.**

**You don't have to be skinny to be beautiful. The weight doesn't count, its what is inside that counts.**

**Even if you are chubby or you are fat, you guys are still beautiful. No one can say you're not! Keep that in mind!**


End file.
